


【文字】亡目

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 银土。





	【文字】亡目

　　他慢慢坐起身，伸出手去，烟和打火机果然就放在床铺边上，触手可及的地方。  
　　  
　　拿出一根烟叼在嘴里，却怎么也点不着火。心烦得想扔打火机的时候，有人握住了他的手，给他点上烟。很清楚那是谁的手，所以并不意外。但是就连这样的小事都需要帮助的事实，让他心头涌出了极不愉快的情绪。  
　　  
　　“这里，”腿部被温热的手触及，他条件反射地缩了一下。“又磕青了。在哪里碰到什么了吗？”  
　　  
　　他抿紧了嘴唇没有答话。  
　　  
　　男人叹气：“我说土方君，你好歹也注意一下，别再增加阿银的工作量了啊喂。大猩猩他们要是看到这个，说不定还以为我虐待病人什么的那就麻烦了……”  
　　  
　　“嫌麻烦就不要接受这种委托！”  
　　  
　　焦躁之下一口气吼出来，随即感觉自己像个不识时务的蠢货。明明知道除了这里已经没有别的去处，听到男人抱怨的时候还是忍不住爆发，然而爆发了也不能改变什么，只会使人更加沮丧罢了。  
　　  
　　“……是你不要露出这种表情才对吧。”男人沉默片刻，平静地说。“别去想那些有的没的。我饭都做好了，快点过来吃。”  
　　  
　　没有再说什么，他默默数着步子，摸索着桌沿找到自己的位子坐下。习惯性地要去寻找最佳的美味伴侣，男人的声音却不合时宜地响起：  
　　  
　　“我们家没有囤积狗粮的习惯，便利店也卖完了你将就吃吧。”  
　　  
　　“不准侮辱蛋黄酱你个没有品味的糖分白痴！”  
　　  
　　男人不置可否，还是那副懒洋洋的腔调：“少说两句吧你，小心又吃得满桌都是啊。”  
　　  
　　被戳中痛处，土方一下子闭上了嘴，低下头慢慢把饭扒进嘴里。姿势想来是不太雅观，但要想不洒在桌上这是最保险的办法。右手骨折了还没有长好，不习惯使用的左手又总是很笨拙。  
　　  
　　“……喂。”  
　　  
　　土方没理他，当然也看不见男人因为失言而略显焦躁的表情。迟疑了片刻，男人又厚着脸皮问：  
　　  
　　“怎么样，阿银的厨艺很不错吧？”  
　　  
　　“勉强能下咽的程度而已。”土方冷声回答。  
　　  
　　餐桌上又静了下来，直到最后也没有谁再说一句话。吃完晚饭服了药坐在沙发上听电视，在药效的作用下不知道什么时候睡了过去。醒来的时候，感觉身上盖了层被子。远远听到从街道上的喧嚣，屋子里却一点声音都没有。全然的黑暗和沉默让人感觉很不舒服，土方僵直了身体，有些不安地开口：  
　　  
　　“……银时？”  
　　  
　　露在被子外面的手被握住，男人沉稳的语声从很近的地方传来：  
　　  
　　“我在。”  
　　  
　　土方一怔，随即像是不习惯一样把手从那份温暖中抽出来，翻开被子坐起身：“几点了？”  
　　  
　　“十点。洗澡的时间到了，去浴室脱光了乖乖等着我吧土方君。”  
　　  
　　那个讨厌的上扬语调，还有哄小孩子一样的口气，无疑都是让人冒火的存在。但是自己却不得不照做。第一次的时候死活不肯，结果银时一句“你自己洗的话会弄湿伤口”，他也只有妥协。洗澡这种私人的事情被另一个人插手总觉得别扭，但是温热的水流过身体的感觉确实又很舒服。干脆由着他来吧，反正偶尔这样好像也不错。他在热乎乎的蒸汽中无声地叹了口气，彻底放松下来。  
　　  
　　胸口和背上的鞭痕大概还没有褪去。或许是在顾忌什么，男人的动作总是很轻柔。讨厌被当做易碎品来对待，土方不由得微微皱起眉头：  
　　  
　　“没关系，已经不会痛了。”  
　　  
　　男人正在擦背的手僵滞了一下，却没有说话。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　擦完了背，土方就把银时赶出去了。尽管两人早已是坦诚相见的关系，这种情况下也没有什么好扭捏的，他还是很讨厌自己好像废物一样、什么都要靠别人帮忙的感觉。看不见没关系，右手骨折也没关系，只要有一只手还能动，能自己做的事情当然要自己做。该死，为什么骨折的偏偏是右手。他一边笨手笨脚地披上浴衣一边忍不住低声咒骂。  
　　  
　　银时其实就站在门外守着，土方是知道的。不然上回在浴室里滑倒的时候他不会那么快就冲进来。但是他绝不会出声叫他进来，好像这么做就在什么地方输了一样。从浴缸走到门口是多少步，从浴室到卧室又是多少步，要在哪里要拐弯要绕开什么东西……这一类的事情，他已经记得很熟。最近也很少像以前那样老撞上什么了，不像他刚来万事屋的时候……  
　　  
　　土方想着，慢慢走到床铺边，正要躺下，身后就传来了男人的话音：  
　　  
　　“喂，擦干头发再睡。”  
　　  
　　还来不及有什么反应，就已经感觉到有一块毛巾盖在了头上。男人不轻不重不急不缓地给他擦着头发。柔软的毛巾边缘划过耳朵，有一点痒。  
　　  
　　“我自己来就可以了。”土方想抓住银时的手臂，但却抓了个空。  
　　  
　　“坐好。”  
　　  
　　“所以说我——喂！你在干什么混蛋！”  
　　  
　　银时没有理会他，反倒突然在他头上乱揉一气：“给你增加点亲和力啊。”  
　　  
　　“不需要那种东西！”  
　　  
　　“不要老板着脸一副拒人于千里之外的样子嘛土方君，”银时拿开了毛巾，懒洋洋地说，“你看这样不就好多了？”  
　　  
　　“好什么好！我什么都看不见！”  
　　  
　　土方不耐烦地打断他，在男人接下来的沉默中也一语不发。片刻之后，唇上传来温暖的触感。他微微一怔，却没有推开。  
　　  
　　吻，拥抱，体温，互相依靠的肩膀，对方的呼吸和心跳……在视觉退化的情况下，构成了自己全部的感官。  
　　  
　　说起来并不是多么牢靠的关系。莫名其妙地接了吻，莫名其妙地上了床，没有告白没有约定没有甜言蜜语没有山盟海誓，那一类的东西，放在他们身上想想都觉得可笑。他到底不是坦率的人，某个天然卷大概也是半斤八两。更何况彼此都是男人，与其耍嘴皮子说些没用的废话还不如痛痛快快地来一发。  
　　  
　　银卷发男人身上总有些他看不清、或者说不想看清的阴影。那个人心底最深的一道伤口，他自己不说，土方也没有兴趣强行揭开。他很少开口去问什么，也没有那个必要，大多数事情，自己其实是明白的。比如高同步率的默契，比如相背而战的信赖，比如无声对视的心照不宣……  
　　  
　　比如在黑暗中坐立不安的时候，掌心所感觉到的另一只手的温度。  
　　  
　　被攘夷极端份子毁掉的眼睛，照医生的说法现在还没有办法补救，只有等着日后引进天人的技术。而且就算有那样的技术，能否直接用于地球人身上也还是未知数。那么什么都看不见的自己，连生活都不能自理的自己，如同废物一般的自己，又该怎么走下去，靠什么走下去？  
　　  
　　一个人静静躺着，那些晦暗的念头就像冷雾一样渐渐浸入，试图侵占自己心底最脆弱的角落。自己和自己不断厮杀，一次次地将软弱的想法抑死在心头，也是一场令人疲倦不堪的战斗。  
　　  
　　所以只有现在，他伸出手，环住银卷发男人的背脊，只有现在，让我暂时靠在这个肩膀上休息一下吧。

  
　　  
　　这样的想法，也算是软弱吗？

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　又一次从混沌不清的梦中醒来，土方习惯性地地睁开了双眼。然而一片漆黑的视界，并没有什么变化。明明身上的伤已经好得差不多了，眼睛的状况却没有任何改善。看来注定是要瞎一阵子的了，他冷静地想。  
　　  
　　一周前近藤来万事屋看他，两人也说了些真选组的近况。虽然缺了一个副长，不过好在最近攘夷派都没什么大的动静，倒也还能维持常态。向来豪爽的男人笑着和他聊天，也让他稍微放心了些。  
　　  
　　“不过十四你不在真的很麻烦啊，我对公文什么的确实没办法哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　“所以说，你什么时候才愿意让我回去？”土方皱起眉头，再一次地问。  
　　  
　　“问题不是我愿不愿意，而是你的伤好没好吧。不要勉强自己又乱来啊。”  
　　  
　　“我没有勉强！”土方握紧了拳头，“……近藤桑，我不想变成一个没用的废物。”  
　　  
　　“没有谁这么说，你也不用这么想。”即使看不见男人的表情，也能感觉到语声里严肃的意味，“等你身上的伤完全好了，我们自然会来接你回家。”  
　　  
　　家……一个柔和的字眼使得原本激荡的情绪渐渐平息下来，不过他还是不甘心。要快点回去才行——虽然暂时是向他的大将妥协了，但是那样的执念并没有从脑海中消失。右手的石膏一卸，很多事情不用银时帮忙自己也能做了，想回屯所的心情就更加迫切。况且万事屋最近似乎生意不错，不大有时间管他了。以往躺在沙发上翻着JUMP一睡就是一下午的男人，现在几乎每天都是早出晚归。不知道他在忙什么，土方也没兴趣知道。“要去哪里”、“什么时候回来”之类的话，更是打死他都问不出来。  
　　  
　　只是几天前，无意间碰到男人手臂上缠着的绷带，他才忍不住问了一声。男人嘴里咬着面包，含混不清地说：  
　　  
　　“是交通事故啦交通事故，雨天不小心开太快就摔了嘛。”  
　　  
　　就凭你那绵羊一样的速度？土方讽刺着，心里却不如嘴上那么洒脱。多半又是被卷入什么麻烦的事件了吧，好管闲事的家伙。为了那些牵扯不清的羁绊，早晚有一天会把小命都搭进去。  
　　  
　　这么一想，另一种意义上的焦躁，也不合时宜地冒了出来。  
　　  
　　……不，现在不是想这些东西的时候。土方站起身，摸到了放在桌上的刀。村麻纱出鞘，刀身上逼人的寒气反而让他镇定下来。土方十四郎到底是土方十四郎。一时的颓丧，短暂的迷惘，都不可能将他彻底击垮。就算变成了瞎子，要守护的东西也绝不会有丝毫改变。  
　　  
　　察觉到有人靠近，土方精神一振，还没完全转过身来，刀锋已经条件反射地送了出去——  
　　  
　　“哦哦真危险。别在我家里玩这种危险的东西啊喂。”  
　　  
　　银时从自己面前拨开村麻纱的刀尖，懒洋洋地说。“大清早地就来做这么激烈的运动，身体没问题了吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊。大体是没问题了。”虽然动作还是有些僵硬……啧，是太久没挥刀的缘故吗。  
　　  
　　银时没再说什么。过分的小心谨慎只会伤害这个男人的自尊心，他也没打算把土方当做易碎的花瓶。失败也好受伤也好瞎了也好，只要一息尚存，该做的事还是非做不可。这一点不管是对土方还是对他自己来说，都是一样的。  
　　  
　　想到这里，银时的目光不自觉地沉了下来。没错，该做的事还是非做不可……  
　　  
　　“我要出趟门。今天就拜托你守家了哟土方君。”  
　　  
　　土方收刀的手微微一滞，随即冷淡地问：“委托？”  
　　  
　　“啊。有个麻烦的事情……”银时大概是弯着腰在穿鞋，声音有点闷。片刻之后，又突然开口：  
　　  
　　“土方。”  
　　  
　　“怎么？”  
　　  
　　“要是我没有回来的话……”  
　　  
　　意味不明的停顿让土方心里一沉。他又想起来前几天还缠在男人手臂上的绷带。  
　　  
　　“……你可不要偷吃冰箱里的草莓蛋糕哦。”  
　　  
　　“谁会去偷吃那种东西啊糖分白痴！”

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　……没什么可担心的。土方又点燃了一根烟，猛吸一口之后慢慢吐出雾气。他看不见表，但是听街道上男人喝醉酒的叫嚷和女人迎客的娇笑，现在应该已经是八九点了吧。  
　　  
　　银卷发男人还没有回来。平常这个时候，晚餐都该做好了。早上给他留作午饭的面包还没有吃完，他也没什么胃口。无所事事地听了一下午的电视剧，又留意了晚间新闻，并没有什么特别的报道。哼，幸亏没有。要是那家伙跑去干了什么蠢事，一定不会放过他。  
　　  
　　……所以说，到底跑到哪里去了这个点还不回来！土方把抽了一半的烟碾灭在烟灰缸里，并没有察觉到自己焦躁的情绪中不安的成分。就在他几乎要失去耐心的时候，从玄关传来了开门声。有谁走进来，接着就是一阵咳嗽：  
　　  
　　“咳、咳咳……你把屋子点着了？”  
　　  
　　熟悉的声音响起。土方松了口气，随即又为自己明显的情绪变化而微微恼怒。开什么玩笑，我为什么要去担心那个卷毛混蛋啊！  
　　  
　　“呼……要窒息了啊喂，真亏你在这种毒气室里还呆得下去。”  
　　  
　　浑浊的空气中，土方还是敏锐地捕捉到了靠近自己的一丝血腥气。男人从他身旁走过，推开窗子。然后，他嘴里叼着的烟就被取走了。  
　　  
　　“喂——”  
　　  
　　“少抽点吧。”  
　　  
　　即使看不到，也可以想见男人眉头微皱的表情。土方沉默片刻，到底还是把差点脱口而出的疑问压回了心里，只是低声说了句“啰嗦”。  
　　  
　　“还没有吃晚饭吧？我买了便当。”  
　　  
　　“不用了，我不饿。”  
　　  
　　“那样也好，我正好有事要说。之前因为没有确定所以也一直……”银时一边说着一边坐下来，“关于你的眼睛，有一个很冒险的手术，虽然动物实验已经成功了，但是……”  
　　  
　　不顾银时话中的犹豫，土方迫切地追问：“是什么样的手术？”  
　　  
　　“嘛，太复杂的东西我也不明白。简单地说，就是从新鲜的尸体上面移植眼球过来，再用天人的技术使视神经再生，最终恢复正常的视力。因为还没有在人体上尝试过，所以安全和效果都还是未知数。”银时叹了口气，“怎么样，要去做这个手术吗？”  
　　  
　　“这种问题，”土方微微勾起嘴角，“还用问吗。”  
　　  
　　与其苟延残喘，不如放手一搏。

  
　　  
　　言行如一地，土方很快在手术合同书上按下了手印。让他们所有人都松了口气的事，手术很成功。接下来就要看神经生长素的效果如何了。这段时间里眼睛还不能见光，土方倒也不着急。反正已经等了那么久，他不在乎再多等这么十几天。  
　　  
　　只是手术一完，某个卷毛就像人间蒸发了一样，连影都不见一个。倒是拆绷带的那天早上，近藤他们几个都来了，就连病房外的走廊上也站满了队士。副长重见光明，激动的组员们少不了又是一番吵闹。直到护士长怒吼着把他们统统赶出去，才又重新安静下来。  
　　  
　　拆绷带之后还要住院观察一段时间。土方闲得无聊，又不能抽烟，只有坐在病床上无所事事地看着窗外的风景。这么快就能恢复视力，当初沮丧的自己不就像傻瓜一样么。感叹天人科技的同时，也微妙地觉得有点不太真实。  
　　  
　　开门声响起，许久未见的银卷发男人走进来，懒洋洋地问：  
　　  
　　“哟，能看得见了吗？”  
　　  
　　土方瞟了他一眼，又扭头看向窗外：“就算是不想看见的也清清楚楚地摆在眼前啊。”  
　　  
　　“什么叫做‘不想看见’啊你这混蛋。”银时在病床边坐下来，毫不客气地从床头堆放的慰问品里挑了个苹果，“应该好好感谢阿银我才对吧。”  
　　  
　　土方没有犹豫什么，爽快地说了声“谢谢”。  
　　  
　　他不清楚银时到底是怎么知道这个手术，又是怎么取得手术名额的。“遇到一个委托人刚好负责这个研究而已。说实在地真是相当麻烦的委托啊。嘛，虽然已经解决了就是了。”手术之前，银卷发的男人只是这样漫不经心地说。至于过程如何……不是他自作多情，之前这家伙身上那些莫名其妙的伤多半是和这次委托有关，个中曲折可想而知。他并不是不识好歹的人。说自己一点感触都没有，也是不可能的。  
　　  
　　难得的坦诚似乎让银时有些意外，愣了一下才小声说：“……切，与其说这些无聊的话，不如多加点报酬来得实在。”  
　　  
　　“呵，你想要多少？虽然真选组没那么多闲钱，不过扶贫基金应该还是有的。”  
　　  
　　“哈啊？！你搞错什么了吧混蛋！大爷我可是……”  
　　  
　　猝不及防地，土方一把拽过他的衣襟，以吻封住了正要发牢骚的嘴唇。太久没有如此亲密的接触，一时间两人都有些失控。在彻底失去理性之前，交缠的唇舌终于分开，土方微微喘气，有些邪气地笑着：  
　　  
　　“怎么，还有什么意见吗？”  
　　  
　　银时沉默片刻，抬手伸出拇指抹去土方唇上的湿润：“……真是个恶劣的男人。”  
　　  
　　“彼此彼此。”

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　“……哼，有勇气这样挑逗我的话，应该已经做好觉悟了吧。”  
　　  
　　银卷发男人微微勾起嘴角，土方立即感觉到背脊上窜过一阵寒意：“等等！你该不会是要在这里……！”  
　　  
　　一句话还没有说完，银时不知何时已经把手伸进病服裤子，握住了土方微微抬头的分身。感觉到手上的热度，嘴角的弧度又增大了些：“明明自己都已经兴奋起来了，还唧唧歪歪些什么啊。”  
　　  
　　“谁唧唧歪歪了！白痴你至少给我注意一下场合！”土方恼羞成怒地抓住银时的手臂，想把那只不安分的手拉出来。另一方却不依不饶地反而握得更紧，甚至恶劣地故意用带有薄茧手指在敏感的顶端摩挲。土方刚要发作，银时在他耳边低声说一句，就制住了他的挣扎：  
　　  
　　“你欠我的。”  
　　  
　　“我……！”“欠你什么了”这样的话，实在是没办法理直气壮地吼出来。隔着衣服也可以感觉到，男人的手臂上还缠着绷带。是上回的伤还没好吗？迟疑的这一瞬，在气势上就已经输了。  
　　  
　　“那么，阿银要收取报酬了哟。”  
　　  
　　听见令人厌恶的上扬语调，黑发男人抿紧了嘴唇，一副“想干什么就快点干吧老子奉陪到底”的样子。得逞的银时低笑，一边吻着他的脖颈一边将他压倒在床。  
　　  
　　呵，我说过了吧土方君。  
　　  
　　有勇气挑逗我的话，一定要做好觉悟啊。

  
　　  
　　土方不自觉地微微仰头，无声地喘息。空调好像已经停止运作了一样，热流无视主人的意志，肆无忌惮地在体内流窜。久未接触情事的身体异常敏感，甚至清楚地感觉到男人的性器又胀大了些，却因为体位的关系无法抽身。  
　　  
　　“这样的风景，还真是少见呢。”  
　　  
　　银卷发男人坏笑着，从床上撑起身。姿势的变动使得体内的硬挺也改换了位置，不知道顶到了哪里，引起一阵战栗。自己的分身也完全兴奋起来，抵在了对方结实的小腹上。无暇顾及男人下一步的计划，土方只是皱紧了眉头，忍耐着几乎快要泄露出的呻吟。虽然按常理说这个时候不会有人进来，门也好好锁上了，但是可能会被谁看见的焦虑感还是不断灼烧着他的神经。  
　　  
　　“我说，今天来做点不一样的事情吧。”银时握住了他的分身，不急不缓地按压着。  
　　  
　　“你还想怎样……”土方咬牙，尽力不让自己的声音颤抖得太厉害。  
　　  
　　银时不答话，一把扯下自己手臂上缠着的绷带，然后抓住了土方的双手手腕。觉察到他接下来的动作，黑发男人一怔，随即不安地挣扎起来。  
　　  
　　“放心，交给我就好。”  
　　  
　　银时暂时停止了挺进，在他耳边低声说。身体微微放松了些，土方看向那双夕色的眼瞳，里面并没有什么失控的成分，相当冷静沉稳的样子。这么看来，好像也可以相信这家伙一次……才怪！  
　　  
　　“你在绑哪里混蛋！”  
　　  
　　双手被绑在身后也就罢了，连眼睛都被绷带遮住，变成了完全被动的姿态。再次回到黑暗世界的感觉并不好，好像他又失明了一样。土方的身体不自觉地绷紧了，然后马上意识到这一举动无疑于自掘坟墓。  
　　  
　　“别这么紧啊，”银时舔了舔嘴唇，“我还不想射。”  
　　  
　　妈的谁管你！土方简直想开口骂人，如果占据喉舌的不是喘息和低吟的话。双手被缚不能动弹的自己，只能任由男人不安分的手指在身体的各个敏感处游走。什么也看不见，当然也无法预知对方下一步的行动。无法摆脱的紧张感，在这种时候反倒变成了药效强劲的催情剂。  
　　  
　　不行……这样下去就要……  
　　  
　　“看着我。”  
　　  
　　……什么？  
　　  
　　困惑地睁开眼睛，原来缠在头上的绷带不知何时已经解开了，只是自己一直紧闭着双眼而已。视域中的银卷发男人注视着他，若有所思的样子。  
　　  
　　“变成普通的深褐色了啊……”  
　　  
　　土方愣了一下，随即反应过来是在说他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“你……很在意这个？”所以才特意把眼睛蒙上……  
　　  
　　在思维往灰暗的方向转去之前，男人突然加快了攻势。身体深处的某一点被狠狠撞击，强烈的刺激好像要把仅存的一点理性都燃烧殆尽。  
　　  
　　“啊！等、等一下……唔、这样太……！”  
　　  
　　“在想什么啊傻瓜。只是稍微感叹一下而已。”与粗暴的挺进完全相反地，银时轻轻拨开土方垂在额前的黑发，注视着他微微泛起水汽的双眼。  
　　  
　　透过这双陌生的眼睛，我看见的仍然是你的灵魂。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　从高潮过后特有的无力感中恢复过来，土方推开银时坐起身，点燃了一支烟。反正更糟糕的都做过了，在病房里抽烟根本不算什么。  
　　  
　　“怎么，感觉不好吗？”银时整理好自己的衣服，转头问他。  
　　  
　　什么啊，一副神清气爽的样子看着就来气。不过由着他这么乱来的自己也够差劲的……土方偏过头，不去看自己被弄得乱七八糟的病服和床单上那一小块濡湿的痕迹，沉着脸吐出一口烟雾：  
　　  
　　“糟透了。”  
　　  
　　“切。不老实的家伙。”  
　　  
　　“少在这里跟我耍嘴皮子。你差不多也该滚回去了吧。”土方看向窗外，天空已被暮色染成了暗红，看样子时候不早了。  
　　  
　　“啊啊，”银时叹息着站起身，“家里有两个小鬼就是麻烦。”  
　　  
　　明明就没有真的把这些当做麻烦吧，口是心非的家伙。土方在心里默默吐槽。不管是那两个未成年也好，自己的事情也好，只要能做点什么的话还是会尽力去做不是吗。  
　　  
　　既然他已经从万事屋搬出来，银时就可以把神乐接回家了。而恢复视力的自己，很快也将回到真选组正式归队。然后某一天，在熟悉的街道上巡逻的时候，或许又会再次与银卷发的男人不期而遇，吵吵嚷嚷互不认输的两个人，大概到最后还是会心照不宣地跑去酒馆，一边喝酒一边拌嘴吧……  
　　  
　　想象着那样的场景，土方无意识地轻轻扬起了嘴角。


End file.
